


dari luar

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Hiding, Piano
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Sampai kapan kaumau mendengarkan dari luar?"





	dari luar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Roderich menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari menghentikan gerakan jemarinya pada piano. Entah sudah berapa menit ia bermain tanpa heti, jemarinya sampai terasa mati rasa. Pria itu meregangkan badan untuk mengusir pegal.

Bingung harus memainkan lagu apa, Roderich meraih buku partitur di atas piano lalu membukanya. Dicarinya lagu yang ingin ia mainkan. Roderich tidak menggunakan partitur untuk bermain piano, ia menggunakannya untuk mencari lagu untuk dimainkan.

Ah. Didapatkannya satu judul yang selalu jadi favorit: Nocturne.

Buku partitur itu diletakkan kembali dengan manis dalam kondisi tertutup. Tangan Roderich kembali bersiap di atas tuts-tuts piano, tetapi tidak kunjung ditekannya benda putih-hitam itu.

"Liz," ujar Roderich dengan suara kencang. "Sampai kapan kaumau mendengarkan dari luar?"

Dari arah pintu ruangan, seorang wanita bersurai cokelat panjang masuk sambil terkekeh. Ia duduk di samping Roderich seraya berkata, "Kupikir kamu tidak sadar."

Roderich mendengus. "Mana mungkin."


End file.
